


needs

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil bit of knotting</p>
            </blockquote>





	needs

**Author's Note:**

> i've become addicted to smut writing help. lol i don't care.

"leeyum," niall moaned, rutting back up against the blankets. "help, please!"

"i dunno, ni." liam gave that same smirk that he always did during sex. he knew that it drove niall crazy. at the moment, he had his mate handcuffed to the bed with a cock ring on, and the blond was leaking buckets. the slick was all over the bed. all liam could smell was the pheromones. it was pure niall, and liam loved it.

"please!" he practically screamed. "i need it! i need your knot, so bad, li. i need your fat cock and your huge knot and i need you, liam!" through all of his pleads, niall squirmed down on the bed in attempt to gain friction. of course, liam had placed a cock ring on him, so it isn't as if a climax would help at all anyway.

"i think i could leave you like this," liam smiled evilly. "i could always let harry come at knot you. i'm sure he would enjoy that." 

if niall wasn't in such a bad position, he would have laughed. liam would never allow another alpha knot him, not even one of his best friends. he was too overprotective of his mate.

"you wouldn't," niall said with a moan tacked on the end. "knot me, li." the way niall whimpered finally broke liam. after all the teasing, liam was almost ready to orgasm himself. he tore his clothes off and let his inner animal shine out on niall, knowing how much he loved it. clothes lay in shreds on the floor as he pounced on niall, immediately sucking and biting harshly at his neck. niall's short whimpers turned into long, drawn out moans as liam began to rub his fingers over his hole, drawing out more slick as the seconds passed.

"you like this, niall?" liam muttered gruffly, biting at niall's nipples. "like it when i bite your nipples?" niall let out a long moan as liam bit harshly on his right one again. his left nipple was not being ignored; liam was rubbing at it furiously, pinching it between his fingers. then he switched to biting at the left and pinching and twisting the right.

"please, li," niall whimpered. "cock ring off, please."

"not until you're ready for my knot," liam chided. "i think'll rim you now." with a cheeky grin, he made his way down to niall's hole, licking a cool strip along it and gathering up most of the slick there.

niall squirmed and pushed back as much as he could on liam's tongue, which wasn't a lot because of the handcuffs. "more," he moaned. 

"i don't know if i should give you more," liam gave a small laugh, teasing his hole with his tongue yet again. "are you a good boy?"

" 'm such a good boy, li. need your tongue, need your knot. please!"

liam decided that niall had had enough teasing for this round, so he shoved his tongue right into niall and got to work, licking and sucking and making niall moan and scream. he loved the sounds that niall made. he was always so vocal, so loud for liam. the elder boy loved it.

liam knew he had finally found it when niall screamed the loudest out of all. he always mumbled incoherent things while everything was going on, but now the revolved mostly around liam's name and "so good!" liam continued pressing his tongue into niall's prostate, while still sucking at the rim. he felt the younger boy shaking, and liam finally pulled out.

"you ready for my knot?" liam asked softly. niall nodded furiously, whining in the high pitched tone that he always did, while trying to push back in order to find liam's knot. it wasn't but a second later liam pushed in and fully sheathed himself inside of niall. the younger screamed out in satisfaction, while let breathed a moan of relief. "ready, baby? i'm gonna pull the ring off of you, but no cumming until you've gotten my knot."

niall didn't really like that deal, but complied anyway. he hadn't suffered not to get any knot at all. liam began to thrust quickly, pounding into niall at an inhuman pace, grunting and growling like the animal he was. niall continued with the high pitched moans and whimpers that any omega would make in this situation.

it was all over for both of them faster than they would have liked to admit. liam shoved into niall one last time, his knot burning his rim, and he was gone. liam dove towards niall's neck at the same time his knot popped, biting at the bond mark that was there. pain and pleasure coursed through niall as he was filled up, and he was gone too. all niall saw was shocks of white for a full thirty seconds, then everything calmed down. liam was still looking at him with that shit eating grin on his face, holding niall's belly with one hand and his hip with another. liam was still pumping cum into him.

"you're swelling," liam grinned, leaning down as best he could to give niall a sweet kiss. "i cannot wait to see you swollen and pregnant with my pups."

niall grinned at his alpha. "i can't wait either."

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not write a part two to this idk


End file.
